


Sidetracked on a Murder Mission

by pumpkinscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eater - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader is a Death Eater, Smut, reader - Freeform, voldemort - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: As a Death Eater working for Voldemort, she’s  not one for relationships. Lucius Malfoy, however, does happen to be exceptionally difficult to resist...Yeah, yeah, I know it’s trash. I wrote it, like, two years ago when my writing skills weren’t as sharp as they are now.





	Sidetracked on a Murder Mission

(y/n) was 20. Her birthday was just the other day. It wasn't much of a celebration considering she hadn't much family to celebrate it with. Walking along the streets of Hogsmeade, her long black robes trailed at her feet.

The Dark Lord had returned a while back. Some of his followers, the Death Eaters, had not proven their loyalty to him during his absence. Still, others were worthy to stand in his presence. 

Even though she was one of the youngest Death Eaters, she was the most powerful. No one stood up to her; even Bellatrix, who had happened to have had a long-time infatuation for Voldemort. 

(y/n) roamed Hogsmeade, completely bored out of her skull. She felt unchallenged— like everything came too easy for her. She was better than most people at most things, and the other Death Eaters knew it. Voldemort himself knew she was powerful and unafraid of anything. She could be in a dire situation facing certain death and not flinch— she was tough. 

Suddenly, her forearm burned and she grinned as she took her mask out of her pocket and put it on. The people around her suddenly started screaming as they realized what she was. She apparated and soon found herself in the gigantic dining room of Malfoy Manor. 

"(Y/l/n)," she heard Voldemort's voice hiss from one end of the table. "Welcome to our little meeting." 

"Good evening, my lord," she replied as she strode across the room and took her seat at his left and across from none other than Severus Snape. He nodded in her direction once he took off his mask. She took hers off as well. 

"You might be wondering why I gathered you all here today," Voldemort continued. She looked over at Lucius Malfoy and saw him smirk. Her chest fluttered. He was a tall man, aged in his early forties. His long, platinum hair cascaded down his shoulders and his grey eyes shone through the fog of the dark room. He was certainly very handsome. Narcissa had left him recently, after he had devoted Draco Malfoy to the Dark Lord. Draco was only fifteen, so (y/n) could see why Narcissa was so upset. 

"I have gathered you all here today because I need to gather a group of people willing to go kill someone for me." (Y/n) smirked. Kill someone? That was it? Easy. "I need you to kill Dumbledore." 

A gasp arose from the crowd of Death Eaters in the room and many of them looked apprehensive. (Y/n), however, just sat there and smirked. This was a stupid request. It was far too easy— it was boring. Dumbledore was certainly a very talented and powerful wizard, but no one that Voldemort knew compared to him. 

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed, "I want you to go. You are still making an attempt to prove yourself to me, are you not?" 

"Y— yes, my lord," Lucius stuttered. 

"Are you regretting your decision to prove your loyalty?" 

Lucius stuttered more, and Voldemort nodded to (y/n) and she rose from her seat. She started towards Lucius, took her wand from her robes and swiftly pointed it threateningly up against his throat. His sculpted jaw tilted back as the wand dug into his skin, and Voldemort asked him once more; "Are you still regretting your decision?" He was entertained. 

"N— no, my lord," Lucius choked out. 

"Good, good," Voldemort said. (Y/n) looked down at Lucius and slowly took her wand off his neck, causing him to release a held-in breath. Then, she leaned down suddenly and whispered in his ear. 

"Make sure your loyalties lie in the right places," she breathed. 

"(Y/l/n)," Voldemort said, his voice traveling across the stone table. "Why don't you go with Lucius? You two seem to be well-aquatinted." He smirked, but (y/n)'s face turned red with anger as she turned to face him. 

"My lord," she started. 

"Don't argue with me," he said. "Do what I say." 

"Why me?" her voice rose a bit. "Can't you get some other henchman to do your dirty work?" The other Death Eaters looked at each other nervously. No one dared to talk back to the Dark Lord. 

Voldemort suddenly rose out of his chair and strode over to her. 

"(Y/l/n)," he hissed, and his hand flew towards her neck and grasped it with his bony hand, "Do you know what I do to people who argue with me?" 

"Does it matter?" she spat. 

"They will have to be punished," he responded, slowly lifting (y/n) off oh the ground by her neck. The other Death Eaters looked more frightened than she was; in fact, she wasn't frightened at all— she was livid. 

"Put me down," she hissed, gasping for air as her feet dangled a foot above the stone floor. 

"Oh," Voldemort said, in a sarcastic and mocking voice, "you want me to put you down? Without saying please?" 

"I said—" she started, but couldn't finish her sentence because, with a yell of fury, he flung her out of his grip and across the room, causing her to hit the wall opposite him. The wind was knocked out of her and she struggled to stand. Voldemort strode over to her and pushed her back down with his bare foot and stooped down where she lay. He knelt down beside her. 

"Don't go up against me," he stroked her bruised cheek with his sharp, dirty fingernails and she glowered at him. She thought she could hear Bellatrix give a little whine from the other side of the room. Suddenly, she jumped up, and as Voldemort stood to react, she spun around, kicked his stomach and pushed him up against the wall with her wand. 

"Don't try me," she growled. 

"Me?" Voldemort serpentine face contorted into sheer enjoyment and he started laughing. "Try you?" She started at him as his thin body shook with hoarse laughter. "You're no match for me," he growled through wheezing breaths, and his eyes shone. 

"Do you want to test that out?" The Death Eaters all were on edge, seeing how this would turn out. Voldemort started laughing once again and pushed her wand away from his chest. He looked (y/n) in the face and stroked her neck. This time, (y/n) could definitely hear Bellatrix growl with jealousy. 

"(Y/l/n)," he said softly; dangerously. "One day you will face the wrath you deserve. For now, however, you have the privilege of going with Lucius to go murder one of my long-time rivals. Now I suggest you get to your job, or there will be a nasty surprise awaiting you when I find out you disobeyed my orders." 

"Yes, my lord," she growled through gritted teeth. She pushed his hand off her neck and strode over to Lucius. Voldemort walked over to Bellatrix and whispered something into her ear. She giggled manically and he smirked. Lucius rose quickly out of his chair, took (y/n)'s hand in his, and apparated out of the dank dining room. 

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked dumbfoundedly once they landed. They were in a dark hallway. They had landed in another part of the manor; side B. The others were in side A. For now, they just needed a plan. 

"I wasn't," she spat. 

"I'm surprised he didn't kill you then and there," Lucius said. 

"I'm just as powerful as he is," (y/n) retorted, and Lucius snickered. 

"As Voldemort?" he asked. "Are you out of your fucking mind? He would have your beautiful body blown to pieces in a matter of no time at all." 

"No he wouldn't— wait," (y/n) paused. "Did you just call me beautiful?" She smirked. 

Lucius's usually pale face turned bright red and he quickly said, "No!" (Y/n) stopped in the hallway, and Lucius stopped with her. 

"I think you're lying to me," she said. 

"And I think you're mistaken," Lucius breathed. 

"I'm never wrong, Lucius." She had, for a long time, fancied him; so his comment had made her chest flutter. She hadn't initially realized what it was until now; it was affection. She had never felt affection towards anyone before, so she had mistaken it for just a wave of nausea. 

"Are you, now?" Lucius smirked. 

"I have never been before," she took a calculated step towards him and the smirk was wiped off Lucius's face and replaced by another emotion— fear. Every other Death Eater was terrified of her, and to have her this close to him petrified him. 

"Oh, come now, Lucius," she purred dangerously as she reached out her hand stroked his cheekbone. He gulped and she asked, "Are you afraid?" Lucius put on a straight face, trying to mask the fear of his own. He was usually a stern, emotionless man, but for some reason, (y/n) was making him feel things. Fear being part of it, but, the other feelings, he couldn't quite make out. The other feeling felt like a craving. A sexual craving. It was lust. This strong feeling soon wiped away the fear, and he stood there facing her once again, a new fire burning in his eyes. 

"Of course I'm not afraid," he smirked, his old pride catching up with him again. "Are you?" She leered at him libidinally. Then, she spoke. 

"Lucius—" she began. "Do you... want me?" She saw a lustful spark in his eyes and he grinned. Suddenly, he pushed her up against the wall and slammed his mouth against hers. Her hands gravitated towards his head, her fingers caressing his long, blonde hair. His tongue prodded at her bottom lip asking for entrance, and finally, she gave in. His tongue slithered around in her mouth, entwining her tongue with his. His hands slid down to her waist and he pulled her midriff against his bulging crotch. 

"Bloody hell," she let out a breath as she felt his ever-growing tent against her waistline. She grinned and pulled on the fronts of his robes. She pushed him off and then she was the one who slammed him against the wall. His hands soon slid up her waist and onto her chest, and he started fondling the buttons to her Death Eater robe. He unbuttoned it and it fell to the floor, leaving her standing in her shirt, vest, and dress pants. He gripped the sides of the vest and pulled it off over her head, discarding it to the floor. She too started playing with the buttons on the front of his robes until she pushed his robes off onto the ground. Lucius kissed her passionately, and soon moved down to her jawline, and then to her neck. She threw her head back as he left bruises up and down her neck. He sent waves of pleasure through her body and she groaned, "Bloody hell...." 

"Merlin," he said, slowly dropping his stoic facade. "I've never realized how prepossessing you were until now." He started kissing her collarbone and she groaned again. 

"Lucius," she breathed, "shouldn't we take this somewhere else?" She smirked. He grinned back and she followed him to a nearby room and she shut the door using magic. She muttered a charm under her voice, silencing the room so that no one outside could hear them. She grabbed Lucius by the fronts of his robes and threw him on the bed that sat in the middle of the room. Usually, Lucius would be the one who was dominant, but with (y/n), she wouldn't have anyone having power over her. She climbed on top of him and kissed him. Then, she started working her way down his face to his jawline, and then his neck. He groaned ever so softly, and (y/n) pulled back for a second. 

"What was that?" she smirked. 

"Nothing," Lucius breathed, and she started kissing his neck again. She unbuttoned the top three buttons of his button-down black shirt and caressed his collarbone with her lips. He groaned again, this time, more audibly. She grinned haughtily to herself and tore off his shirt revealing his toned front. She could tell his breathing sped up as she touched and kissed his chest and abs. She ground her crotch into his crotch, and felt his ever-growing tent grow bigger. Suddenly, he slipped out from underneath him and pinned her to the bed. He unbuttoned her top three buttons but she stopped him after that. 

"Ask for it," she said. 

"What?" he said, drawing back a bit. 

"You heard me," she said. "Ask." 

He stooped back down over her and bit her neck, leaving marks. His face moved up to her lips, and as he took her bottom lip in between his teeth, he said, 

"Please." She grinned at him and he went back to working on the buttons on her top. He got tired of trying to unbutton them one at a time; he was getting impatient, so he ripped the shirt open to reveal her chest. His hands slid around to her back and undid the clasps to her bra, and it undid. He slid it slowly off the front of her and she was left unguarded. 

"Fuck," he mumbled. He leaned down and kissed her breasts while she lay. His mouth trailed down her stomach and she arched her back as he got right below her navel. Then, he started to undo her pants zipper and she let him. She had never had sex before; so she wasn't sure what to expect, or even if she should be afraid of it. But either way, she wasn't afraid of it. He undid the zipper and pulled off her pants and threw them onto the floor. He slid back on top of her and his hand reached back under him and into her underwear. "Bloody hell!" she said, as he slipped his hand inside the linen. Her hands gripped the sides of the bed tightly and she fought to suppress a scream. Soon after, she pushed him off and once again, got on top. She undid his pants and ripped them off. 

"Eager, are we?" he said. 

"You wish," she responded, and pulled down his underwear. They were lucky that she had thought to put a silencing charm on the door; (y/n) ended up screaming a few times— it hurt. The next morning, they both lay on the bed, (y/n) on top of Lucius, kissing him once more. Neither of them had any clothes on when they both felt their forearms burn. 

"Shit," Lucius muttered under his breath. He shot up and waved his wand; both were clothed in a matter of seconds. They shot out the door into the hallway and apparated into the dining room, where they expected Voldemort to be. 

"Lucius, (y/l/n)," he hissed once the two arrived. Unlike every other meeting, they were the only ones attending. 

Voldemort hissed. "Have a seat." 

Lucius and (y/n) exchanged looks but both sat down. 

"It has come to my attention," Voldemort continued, "that there is something going on between you two." Lucius' face went bright red, but (y/n)'s wasn't fazed. 

"Yes, my lord," she responded. 

"When did this happen?" Voldemort continued. 

"When did what happen?" Lucius said, playing dumb. 

"You realize that I can see into your mind, Lucius," Voldemort hissed. 

"Bloody hell..." Lucius looked paler than usual. 

"Don't try to hide it from me," Voldemort said. "Just don't let it get in the way of your task." 

"Yes, my lord." 

"Leave me," Voldemort said. "Go kill Dumbledore."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
